Hitman: Uma Noite a ser Lembrada
by Lady Radagast
Summary: Agente 47 está entediado... ele tem dinheiro e tem um belo quarto de hotel. O que ele poderia fazer para passar a noite? RATED M


17, 18, 19...

Ele estava contando os segundos.

... 25, 26, 27...

Não havia nada melhor para fazer.

... 31, 32, 33...

Ele estava em um belo quarto de hotel cinco estrelas, ele tinha três mudas de ternos elegantes, ele tinha um maravilhoso jantar servido no quarto, ele tinha garrafas de bebidas caras...

... 42, 43, 44...

... e não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer.

... 47.

Ele parou de contar os segundos, jogou o seu relógio em cima do criado-mudo. Estava nu, deitado na cama de lado, com uma das mãos segurando a cabeça careca e brilhante. O corpo alto e perfeitamente moldado estava salpicado de cicatrizes de cortes e tiros que ganhou durante seus anos como assassino profissional.

Seu trabalho como assassino. O único momento na vida em que não se sentia entediado.

47 fora criado para matar, para realizar contratos perigosos. Não fora feito para a vida pacata, não era um ser humano normal. Já havia tentado encontrar a paz antes, mas não conseguiu. Cada célula do seu corpo parecia murchar quando ele não fazia aquilo pelo qual ele fora construído: matar. Nele, o tédio se abatia de forma muito mais violenta do que nas outras pessoas.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e foi verificar sua maleta. As armas ele havia deixado no carro, já que o hotel tinha um sistema de segurança pesado (embora ele pudesse perfeitamente matar com as mãos nuas). Abriu a pasta e ela transbordou de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

E ele não tinha ideia de como gastá-lo.

A cada novo assassinato bem-sucedido, 47 ganhava mais dinheiro. Ele comprava seus belos ternos, comprava munição e armas novas, gastava em hotéis... mas sempre sobrava. E desta vez ele tinha quase trinta mil só naquela pasta, ainda havia mais na sua conta do banco.

Tédio.

Ele precisava arrumar algum passatempo caro para gastar um pouco daquelas notas e sobreviver a mais um dia sem objetivos. Levantou-se e foi até o fone. Ligou para o serviço de quarto.

"Boa noite!" exclamou a voz solícita do outro lado da linha. "É o senhor Marchetti do quarto 47?"

Um esboço de sorriso surgiu no rosto de 47. Ele não havia escolhido o número do quarto, foi uma tremenda coincidência.

"Sim."

"O que deseja, senhor?"

"..."

"Senhor?"

O assassino deu um suspiro profundo. O que ele ia pedir mais aquela noite? Mais uma garrafa de vinho francês de cinco mil dólares? Um massagista? Uma televisão maior? Uma comida cara vinda de algum país exótico? Drogas? (sim, aquele hotel também dava um jeito de arrumar veneno para seus clientes) Cobertores de seda? Uma banda para tocar música em seu quarto?

"Eu quero..." ele hesitou. Pensou em algo que costumava estar sempre disponível nestes hotéis de luxo e que ele nunca havia pedido antes. "... uma prostituta."

O homem do outro lado da linha engasgou quando ouviu o pedido tão sincero. Muitos clientes compravam este serviço, mas adoravam ser hipócritas. Diziam que queriam "uma moça solícita" ou "uma jovem cheia de energia" ou "uma encanadora para consertar a minha torneira" qualquer eufemismo do tipo. Seja como for, o funcionário fez logo a anotação.

"Cer... certamente, senhor! Quais as suas preferências?"

"O quê?" ele perguntou, com sua voz monótona.

"Preferências! Prefere ruivas? Loiras? Negras? Asiáticas...? E qual a idade? Prefere uma mais experiente ou uma moça mais... ?"

"Mande a melhor." disse, concluindo a conversa e desligando o fone.

Um estranho nervosismo percorreu o corpo de 47. Era raro ele sentir aquilo, geralmente só nos momentos de muita tensão durante uma missão de assassinato. Mas foi passageiro e ele logo se acalmou. Sentando na cama, ainda nu, ele pensou se deveria vestir apenas seu roupão para receber a puta. Parecia mais lógico. Ou talvez aproveitar o jantar intocado e dar uma de cavalheiro, recebendo-a de terno e gravata. Ou quem sabe já espera-la na cama, como um soldado que quer apenas cumprir logo a sua obrigação.

"Por que fiz isto?" ele balançou a cabeça, já um tanto arrependido de ter pedido a prostituta. Levantou-se já pensando em cancelar a requisição, quando escutou alguém bater na porta. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, passou rápido a mão em uma toalha que estava sobre a cadeira e cobriu seu corpo. Abriu a porta.

Diante dele estava uma mulher branca, cabelos loiro-escuro. Vestia um vestido de festa chique e luvas. Suas pernas estavam escandalosamente expostas e o batom era vermelho além da conta. Seus olhos estavam delineados e a maquiagem era pesada, porém sexy. Os olhos da mulher pareceram brilhar de surpresa por um instante ao vê-lo. Teria ela gostado do material?

Ela sorriu para o hóspede.

"Ouvi dizer que o senhor gosta de ostras, senhor Marchetti!" disse a mulher, balançando o quadril. "Tenho uma aqui louca para ser aberta!"

O rosto de 47 permaneceu duro feito pedra.

A mulher ficou visivelmente desconsertada por alguns instantes, mas logo recuperou o sorriso. Continuou falando. "E então? Vai me deixar na porta ou vai me convidar para entrar, cavalheiro?"

Enfim o rosto do assassino esboçou uma reação: ojeriza.

Ele bateu a porta na cara da mulher.

Suspirando, ele começou a andar de volta para a cama, pensando que o melhor seria dormir de uma vez. Quando começou a escutar os chutes.

"Careca filho da puta!" ele escutou. "Seu nojento, viado, cretino! Vai bater a porta na bunda da sua mãe, desgraçado!"

47 se permitiu erguer uma sobrancelha de espanto. Logo depois começou a escutar vozes de homens.

"Pare com isso, sua maluca! Pare... AI!"

"Já chega! Se o cliente não gostou de você... ei... EI... não me morde!"

"Sua puta idiota! Vai se arrepender de fazer todo este escândalo! Vamos te mandar para umas policiais sapatonas para você ver o que é bom para a tosse!"

47 abriu a porta.

Os três funcionários que estavam tentando conter a mulher pararam, ela também. O assassino se permitiu mais um momento de surpresa ao ver o estado da puta: descabelada, maquiagem borrada e lágrimas de ódio nos olhos. Há menos de cinco minutos atrás ela era uma boneca de sexo cafona, agora parecia uma refugiada de guerra.

"Seu filho da mãe!" ela gritou para 47. "Não precisava bater a porta na minha cara deste jeito, seu cuzão! Bastava dizer que não estava mais a fim... que não gostou de mim... que me achou gorda, feia... sei lá! Para que fazer esta grosseria?! E ainda machucou meu nariz!"

De fato o nariz dela estava sangrando.

"Não foi proposital. Desculpe." ele disse, desculpando-se de maneira polida.

"Seu CRETINO!" ela berrou. "Careca chupa-pinto desgraçado! Cabeça de pica!"

"Já chega!" um dos funcionários torceu o braço dela e a obrigou a se ajoelhar. "Você não passa de uma puta! Tão descartável quanto qualquer outra! Ponha-se no seu lugar!" e virou-se para 47. "Lamento muito este incidente, senhor! Iremos lhe enviar uma mulher mais apropriada em meia hora, no máximo...!"

"Não."

"Hã?!"

"Deixem-na em paz. Eu fico com ela."

Foi a segunda vez em que todos ficaram mudos.

"Mas senhor... ela lhe... desrespeitou!" disse um dos funcionários.

"Tudo bem, eu também a desrespeitei." Ele abriu mais a porta do quarto. "Ela ode entrar agora... se quiser."

O rosto da prostituta ficou congelado numa máscara de raiva e dúvida. Ela se viu livre e, por um momento, não sabia bem o que fazer. Estava chocada com aquela reação e ficou desconfiada.

"Ah... acha que vou entrar aí para você me bater pela minha insolência...?"

"Não pretendo agredi-la, nunca pretendi." Disse 47, com a porta ainda aberta. "Pode entrar, se quiser. Se não quiser mais, vou compreender."

Houve alguns instantes de tensão. Ajeitando o vestido, que estava quase todo arriado por causa da briga, a mulher entrou. O assassino fechou a porta atrás dela, deixando no corredor três funcionários embasbacados.

CONTINUA


End file.
